


【脱岩】金鱼

by yuanzezeye



Category: J soul brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※rps请勿上升真人※武士脱x花魁狗※架空





	【脱岩】金鱼

是夜，吉原的街道并不因深沉的夜色而寂静。熙熙攘攘的人群被纸糊灯笼的红光拢上一层似是而非的面具。伴着磨人心性的靡靡之音，监狱似的栏杆后是游女们半敞着领口，互相调笑着，等待着今晚的客人。

今天是片冈第一次来到这样的场所，馥郁的熏香，因密闭而显得有些沉闷的空气都让他感到不能顺畅的呼吸，打算着要不要等会就告辞离去，今日的宴请者就遥遥地向他举杯了，“今天为了庆祝片冈君，特意请来了这里的花魁。虽说你平日里不近美色，这个面子可不能不给我。”喂…这不是赶鸭子上架吗？片冈苦笑着抬手示意，一饮而尽杯中的酒液。纸门被候着的秃拉开了，片冈随着众人的视线一起望向那里。来人的红衣上满布繁复的金银织绣，银钗与玳瑁交织着挽起乌发，似是知道今天的客人是谁，他问安后就径直走向了片冈，接手过酒壶，给片冈和自己都倒上了一杯。“岩田太夫可是很难请的！片冈你今天有福了。”主席的那位在撒金碟上磕去烟灰，用烟斗指了指他们的方向。“大人这么说可是真的错怪我了，您来，我可有哪次推拒的？”察觉到片冈的局促，岩田将话题引到了自己身上，又调笑了两句后，那人的注意力自然转移到了那一直殷勤往他身上靠着的新欢身上。不再成为话题中心的片冈松了口气，才注意到从刚才起身边的香味就变了，不再是令人难以忍受的昏沉甜腻，大概是西洋那里的传来的，混着淡淡的脂粉味竟不让人觉得厌烦。片冈不知怎么开启话题，只自顾自地一个劲地喝着酒，伸手去拿酒瓶时触碰到了那人的手指，意外地冰凉，缺少了几分人的温度，偏头去看，大概是一直注视着他的岩田抿着唇笑了一下，低头为他满上了。岩田动作时，那股香味更浓郁了几分，圆润的玛瑙珠帘垂下，随着动作在脸前轻轻晃动着，再抬眸，眼角那抹红色仿佛有了生命，似玫瑰一般绽放开。片冈这才注意到这位花魁的五官虽精致且美丽，但绝无女气，“片冈桑在看什么？莫非…我脸上沾了什么？”岩田抬手整理了下发髻，袖子顺着滑下，露出的手腕白得晃眼，片冈掩饰性的咳嗽了一下，回避了目光。酒过三巡，平日里正经的武士们也不再端着架子，搂着身旁的人玩闹了起来。乐师手下的曲调一转，暧昧的气氛渐渐充斥了整个房间。

但片冈落荒而逃了。

在岩田抚上他膝盖，暗示性地接近的时候，片冈猛得向后一躲，没有管被打翻的酒液污了衣裳，他向主位告罪，然后逃跑般离开了那个混沌的地方。

日光下的吉原人可罗雀，各家茶屋的门口只有少数的仆役打着哈欠扫地。夜晚的人声鼎沸不眠之地现在露出了真实的，朴素的面貌。栏上装饰着的鱼缸里的游鱼，在阳光的照耀下缓慢的甩着尾，投下暧昧不明的影子。岩田听说有客拜访的时候还在想，是谁那么不懂规矩，但听到来客的名字时，他从斜倚着的枕上抬起身，合上了面前正看着的书，“请那位进来吧。”

片冈踏进房间前已经做好了看到富丽堂皇的准备，但他真正走进时心里还是一惊。极少的装饰品，榻榻米簇新的兰草散发着香气，混杂的是那天酒宴上片冈已经熟悉起来的味道。闻到这味道，片冈从走进吉原起就有些忐忑的心终于放下了。似是刚被人吵醒的样子，岩田只裹着件素雅的袍子，只在下摆处点缀着些许水波纹样，没有拉的很紧，光洁的小腿还露在外面，顺着凸起的踝骨往上是……他凑在镜子眯着眼描眉，漆黑的炭笔捏在他细嫩的指间都好像会污染这份来之不易的清洁感。懂眼色的侍从早就端上了精致的茶点在他面前依次排开。“片冈桑先吃一点？我很快就好了。”从镜中，片冈注视着用手指沾了点口脂点在唇上的岩田，只略施了些许粉黛的他，与昨晚的艳丽又完全不同，这时他才惊觉，原来一个人素颜也能这么好看，又赶紧在被发现前挪开了目光。片冈随意地看着，但当他看到被整理好的塌边的摆放着的书时，他顿了一下，试图辨认着书名，刀谱…？岩田终于结束了手里的工作，坐到了片冈的身边，顺着他的目光看了过去，轻笑了一声，“我看这个会不会很好笑？”“不不不完全没有。”想要否认却找不到合适的话语，片冈有些无措得看向岩田。“从昨晚我就想问了…片冈大人为什么一直这么紧张？”刻意的靠近着，岩田撑着片冈面前的地板，从下往上的注视着他，似乎是因为害羞，片冈扭头露出的耳上也带出几分红晕。也许是还没到接客的时间，岩田的身上反而没了那股“他的味道”，只剩下皂角清新又带了点苦涩的香气，浅薄地缭绕着。

片冈被推到在榻榻米上时，大脑里还是一片空白。里面什么都没穿？岩田没有管松垮的袍子只堪堪挂在臂上，原是片冈幻想中见到的地方，如今就在眼前。岩田跪坐在他的腰间与他对视，两人的呼吸交缠着，片冈看到了他的眼中氤氲着夜色，失去了妖媚的红点缀的眼，显得冷漠而情感淡泊，但就是这样的一双眼因他而沉浸在欲望中。岩田慢慢的弯腰，片冈不知怎么面对，只能偏过了头。岩田撑着榻榻米的手紧了一下，接触的地方因用力褪去了血色，他的吻落到了片冈的脖颈上，又顺着散开的衣服一路往下。

一场酣战过后，片冈枕在自己的臂上看着岩田自顾自地取了脂膏来揉搓着刚刚跪伏在榻榻米上留下深浅印子的地方。沾染了暧昧液体的锦缎被他弃之如履地踢到一旁。光洁的后颈因他低着头露出了优美的曲线，片冈从后面扳住他的肩，又把他拉到了身下，得了乐趣的片冈觉得一次似乎还不够。情潮的余韵还在回味着，岩田的睫羽上还坠着些许泪珠，片冈亲吻上了他的眼，手下却伸进那处裹挟着滑腻的地方，岩田闷哼了声，抬腿缠住了他的腰际，配合他的动作抬起了腰。

从此，片冈成了岩田太夫那里的常客。坊间的风言风语自然是难听的，说他好男风的也不在少数，但只有片冈自己知道，他喜欢的不是男人，而是岩田刚典这个人。他去他那也不只是为了做爱，有时只是聊聊天，和他一起教那位新买进，还不怎么会说日语的西洋孩子说话，又或者是在他那练会剑，岩田对于这个好像格外的感兴趣，但片冈提出让他也试试的时候，岩田总会转移开话题，笑着说看他练才有意思，片冈便暗暗地把这记在了心里。转头又拜托信赖的人去查了他的底细才知道，岩田家原本是没落的贵族，因得罪了人才沦落到如此地步，片冈再见面时就再也不提这个话题了。

近日里总是不太安稳，累月的旱灾和苛捐杂税让农民苦不堪言，各地纷争不断。片冈的父亲总想着他已经到了可以接手家业的时候了，就提出让他回去，片冈总找着各种理由推辞着，这事渐渐的也就不了了之了。

春日的夜泛着湿气，忘记换成春被的厚重棉絮吸收着空气中的湿气，沉重且令人不适。片冈躺在榻上辗转着，就是难以入眠，或者说不敢入眠，近几日，他总是反反复复做着同一个噩梦，一席红衣的岩田站在了吉原楼宇最高处的蜿蜒的回廊上，回头朝他笑着，然后纵身一跃，他想伸手，想抱住他最心爱的人，但是他没有办法，嘶吼哽在喉中，换来的是一次次的午夜惊醒，片冈已经记不清自己度过了多少个睁着眼的夜晚。

这季节的正午的阳光还没完全暖起来，带着淡淡的疏离，透过纸门撒在地上留下稀薄的影子。岩田让人在回廊上放置了张塌，闲来无事就喜欢躺着打盹，他近来是越发懒得动弹了，片冈帮他摘去落下的花瓣时，岩田方从梦里醒转，两人交换了个甜蜜的吻才进到了室内。今天的片冈像是有重要的话要说，收起了往日总挂在唇边的笑容，正襟危坐在他的对面。“我帮你赎身，跟我走吧？你也知道的，最近的状况，指不定哪天就波及到吉原了，你在这我放心不下。”不想给岩田拒绝的机会，片冈一口气说完了这些打了无数次腹稿的话。岩田沉默了，不自觉地拨弄起自己的衣摆，然后缓缓的摇了摇头。“为什么？”片冈猛的站起身，起的太猛以至于撞得本就摆在桌沿的鱼缸一晃，跌落在地上。失去水分的金鱼艰难的在地上挣扎着，水渍在榻榻米上洇开，形成一块永远无法消除的痕迹。“那我算什么呢？片冈大人豢养的男宠？在这里我是最得宠的那位，你知道有多少人排着队想见我一面吗？”岩田吐字清晰且缓慢，一字一句的像是利刃般刺伤了片冈，不留一点情面。片冈居高临下地看着他，却无法看到他隐藏在阴影里的表情。“行，你是花魁。那我付钱了总能上你吧？”他在他面前单膝跪下，用两指抬起他的下巴。

岩田双手被片冈不知道从哪里摸出来的丝巾绑缚着，被迫以艰难的姿势抬起身，朝后仰着，跪在榻榻米上承受着身后一下下撞击，膝部传来的疼痛让他知道这次肯定会留下伤疤了。久违的承受这种虐待似的性爱，岩田试图用绑缚的手去触摸片冈，想从他身上汲取一些温暖，片冈却故意忽视了他的需求，抬起他的下巴，让他正面对着那面巨大的，西洋传来的穿衣镜，热息喷上他敏感的耳边，片冈温柔的声音在今天却充满了刺骨的寒意，“你想留在这？也是你这幅被调教好的身体大约也离不开男人吧，我一个人应该是满足不了你的。”镜中的岩田全身都因为这激烈的性爱泛着红，性器颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，契合的身体是做不了假的，他试图偏开头不去看那淫糜的画面，但又被片冈强硬地按着，“好好看着，然后记住这是什么感觉。”最后片冈发泄在他体内时，岩田早就没了力气，虚脱似的趴俯着，片冈没有管他，只是自顾自的整理好衣服离开，没有再看地上的岩田一眼。

几日后，吉原大火。起义的浪人们不知道哪里得到的消息，说是那晚会有高官会在吉原设宴。牵连甚广。

“你可是来看花魁道中的？”  
“可不吗，听说这新太夫有着西洋人的血统，那眼睛蓝的和这天空似的，是之前的那位岩田太夫一手带出来的呢。”  
“哎…岩田太夫真是可惜了…”

“啊，不好意思了。”

说话间一位僧侣正从他们身边走过，朋友连忙拉了下说话的人给他让路，那僧侣一手按着斗笠，轻声道了谢又加快了脚步。说话的人似是发现了什么，顿了顿，扭头去看那匆匆走过的人，那沿下露出的侧颜倒是肖似传言中让岩田香消玉殒的那位武士。  
“你在看什么？”  
“没事。”被打了个岔，那人也打消了疑虑，毕竟这怎么可能呢，两人又开始聊起了今天的花魁道中。

听闻那位传说中的岩田太夫在吉原大火的那日，裹着那身华美的满布着金银丝绣的红袍，跳入了那沿着吉原川流不息的河中。

“啊……又下雨了。”这雨来的凶猛，没有准备的行人们纷纷躲到了屋檐下避雨。虽然是带了伞，但是电脑可不想淋湿啊…岩田抬起手又看了看表，还好时间还早，也不急着去客户那里，随便地走进了一家咖啡厅。  
咖啡馥郁的香气驱散了些许凉意，岩田双手捧住了杯子，望向窗外，祈祷着雨赶紧停吧，却听到了有人走近的声音，意外的回过头。

“您好，这是免费赠送的甜点。”


End file.
